Egoist, Climax of "Me"
Egoist, Climax of "Me" is a joke card spawned from the insanity of Super Black Box Pack. Story As all Unknowns were destroyed at the period of Episode 3, it is unknown how there are anymore Unknown Zeniths in the Duel Masters World. Considering this card's joke nature, it could very likely be unrelated. Card Explanation At first, this card is technically possible to play in Offical tournaments, but most tournaments will establish a banlist for these types of joke cards, so if you would want to use this thing in a tournament, forget about it. First, this creature is unique in its evolution requirement; It evolves from the player's physical hand attached to his arm. If the hand leaves the dueling table, Egoist is returned to its owner's hand. Therefore, there can only be one of this card in the battle zone at a time as a person only has 2 hands and one of them is the player's hand in game. If the player puts another Egoist into the battle zone and attempts to draw a card in the next turn, he must sacrifice one of them. Also, the player cannot use his mouth too, and using the mouth as a playing hand may damage the cards due to the saliva. In the other hand, should Egoist be removed by something like Skull Moon, the Enlightened, the player can put his hand off the table to prevent its destruction. The second is double strike which allows it to attack twice. This, when combined with a 40 to 90 years old Age Breaker (Described below), can easily finish the opponent all by itself, As it uses the same text as Bolbalzak "Sword Flash" Dragon, it is also immune to "Sparks" such as DNA Spark as well. The third effect is Age Breaker, which allows Egoist to break shields based on every 10 digit on the player's age. For example if the player is 11 years old, Egoist breaks 1 shield, and if the player is 77 years old, Egoist breaks 7 shields. However, if the player is 0-9 or 100 to 109 years old, since there are no digits in the tenth digit, Egoist breaks 0 shields and basically cannot attack players, making it worse than if not for its other effects. Be noted that this age is your physical age, it has no relation to your mental age or faked age. For example, if you are a retard with the intellegence of a 3 year old and you are 20 years old, it still breaks 2 shields. If you are a superhuman with the intelligence of a supercomputer and you are 9 years old, it still breaks 0 shields. And if you look younger than you actually are, then it still breaks the same number of shields as you are actually aged. For example, if you look like a 12 year old but is actually a deity that is 99999 years old, it still breaks 9 shields. And the last effect is Eternal Omega, which barely matters as in case of the thing is about to removed, the player can just put his hand off the table and return it to his hand. However since most players are around the age of 6 to 30, it is basically a much heavier version of Bolbalzak "Sword Flash" Dragon or Gaial Mobius, Victory Emperor and is thus never seen save for prank duels. Category:Zenith Category:Unknown Category:Evolution Creature Category:Joke Card Category:Metagame Status:Disabled